A Broken Fairytale
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Ayame had always loved reading, and she especially loved fairytales. So, when she tries to reread her favorite one again, for some reason, she can't get past chapter one. Then she's pulled into the story to find a kingdom that's on fire, and she finds that someone is trying to change to story. And then she goes on an adventure to fix the story to give it its proper ending.
1. Chapter 1: Not a happy beginning

A/N: I decided to write a story where Penelope is a main character, but she isn't the star. In fact, Ayame is.

Remember Ayame? Y'know, Penelope's soon-to-be first friend at Destiny High in the rewrite of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High? Well, I decided that Ayame is the main character of this story.

I own nothing but my OC's.

Here is the first chapter! Enjoy.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Not a happy beginning

Ayame had always been somewhat of an avid reader, unlike the other girls in the town where she lived.

Unlike other girls, she didn't really care for shopping for clothes, makeup, ect. For shopping, she'd put books and puzzles on her list first. So, not only was Ayame an avid reader, but she loved spending the times solving puzzles and brainteasers other than reading.

What were Ayame's favorite book genres, you may ask? Well, her favorites were fantasy, adventure, and despite they could technically count as fantasies, she loved fairytales the most.

When today, when she was rereading her favorite fairytale novel for the possible twenty-seventh time, for whatever reason, she couldn't progress after chapter one of her book.

This was absolutely ridiculous, because this had never happened before. How could you not continue after reading chapter one? When you were reading a book that grabbed your interest, you would want to know what was going to happen next, so you would want to progress reading after the first chapter.

For Ayame, it was really, really, messed up, as she was always able to progress with reading with the previous twenty-six times she had read it. So, something must've been up.

Especially when she tried to turn to chapter two once again, and it suddenly flashed white, which hurt Ayame's eyes, so she had to close her eyes and take her glasses off to rub them a bit, but after she put her glasses on and opened her eyes, she found that for whatever reason, she wasn't in her room anymore.

You may be wondering where she just happened to find herself. No, the brunette haired, amber-eyes girl was not in the land of Oz, like Dorothy.

Ayame just happened to find herself on the grassy outskirts of a kingdom that seemed to shine brightly. However, it only looked like this because she was a bit dizzy after that flash and it looked blurry to her.

In fact, when she snapped back into it, the kingdom wasn't brightly lit because of a festival or anything, but the kingdom was burning down as it was lit on fire.

So, if she couldn't progress, that clearly meant someone within was trying to rewrite the story and that's why she couldn't progress to chapter two, so that flash must've meant she was taken into the world of her storybook.

However, she never recalled the Kingdom being on fire, especially considering the twenty-six times she read it before, and the twenty-seven times she read the first chapter.

However, Ayame could only watch and do nothing before her head felt heavy and her vision blurred before she passed out.

XxXxX

The next morning, Ayame woke up rather unpleasantly when she heard someone with a rather feminine sounding voice scream and was freaking out.

As she began to get up, she momentarily searched the ground for her glasses and found them before cleaning them off and putting them back on, and she then got up.

The first thing she noticed was a black horse, and she noticed the rider was wearing a cloak, but she noticed the violet gown the person was wearing. Another thing was that Ayame couldn't see this person's face, as the hood of their cloak was up.

And then the person proceeded to look at Ayame. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know what the hell happened to my kingdom while I was gone?" Ayame found that the feminine voice belonged to them as they asked the question.

"Um…how do I explain this to you without you getting upset? You see, when I got here, I was rather dizzy, and my vision was blurry…"

The girl interrupted Ayame. "I don't give a damn about how you got here. I was asking you what happened to my kingdom." She rudely indicated.

Ayame was used to being spoken to like this as she tended to be picked on by other girls, and was considered inferior to them. "I was getting to that. Where was I…well, my vision was blurry and I saw bright lights, like a festival was going on..."

"Yes…? And what else?" The girl asked Ayame.

"And when my vision got better, I saw the kingdom up ahead scorched in flames." Ayame answered.

There was an awkward silence, and Ayame could feel the tension in the air, about ready to break, as she noticed this person was rather pissed off by hearing that.

"What. YOU SAW MY KINGDOM ON FIRE?!" She roared. Ayame was trembling.

"U-Um…y-yes…" Ayame nervously stuttered.

"Why didn't you do anything, you idiot?!" Why was it strange that Ayame found this behavior rather familiar?

"W-Well…it looked like it was too late to do anything, since if I were able to help; your kingdom would be far than able to be repaired. Besides that, if I got there to help, it would be too late." Ayame explained, calming down a bit as she got more into her explanation.

"So from what I'm hearing, you're telling me that when I left to handle some important affairs, someone decided to go in and burn down my kingdom?" The person asked.

"I guess so. Though I don't remember in the fairytale that the Kingdom was lit on fire…" Ayame began. However, she realized the girl wasn't done speaking when she saw her shaking before she burst into anger once again.

"WHAT IDIOT HAD THE IDEA TO BURN MY KINGDOM DOWN?!" The girl roared in anger once again.

Now she found the way the person was acting rather familiar, especially with how the girl kept referring to the burnt down place as "my Kingdom" repeatedly. It must've been the princess from her storybook.

In fact, Ayame was sure of it when the person got off her horse and pulled her hood down to reveal the person's lightly tanned skin, brown hair, brown eyes and a tiara upon her head.

Yep. It definitely was the princess. She was the person who ruled the beautiful city (or as she referred to it as her Kingdom) of Littlebrooke, except Littlebrooke was now destroyed and was in ashes.

And if she remembered correctly, the Princess was very quick to anger. Ayame never knew her name, since her fairytale only referred to her as "the Princess" so it didn't' really help.

Ayame also remembered that when the princess was upset, the Princess would accuse the first person who came to mind of who did something.

"Dammit! It must've been that pyromaniac, Axel!" Ayame tilted her head.

"Who's Axel?" The princess stared at her.

"You don't know who Axel is? Just how stupid are you?" The princess asked her.

And now the Princess was questioning her intelligence. Great.

"Um…could you describe him to me in appearance?" Ayame asked the princess.

The princess sighed. "He's rather tall and slender, has shoulder-length, thick, bright red hair that is slicked back into spikes, had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows, emerald green eyes and purple reverse teardrop marks under his eyes."

"Oh! You mean the Pirate Captain who loves fire, right?" Ayame asked the princess. The maiden stared at Ayame with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You didn't know his name? If you know he's a pirate captain, how'd you not know his name?"

"You see, in my storybook, it didn't' give names to the characters. It simply referred to them by their titles. Like you were referred to as the Princess."

Ayame got slapped across the face. "I have a name. And what is wrong with you? This is reality, not a storybook!" The princess snapped at Ayame.

"You have a name?" Ayame asked the princess.

"Why should I tell you my name when you can't tell the difference between a story and reality? And what is wrong with your attire? It looks really weird."

Ayame looked at her clothes. She was wearing a button-up mulberry colored sweater, a collared, white, long sleeved shirt, a jean skirt with a leather belt that reached down to her knees, white socks and brown loafers.

"My clothes? They aren't that weird…are they? I got them a while ago. And are you sure the Pirate Captain is the one who burned your Kingdom down?" Ayame asked the Princess.

The princess stared at her. "Yeah! Who else would've done it?!"

"I know the pirate captain…"

"His name is Axel, idiot." The princess interrupted Ayame once again.

"Right, right. I mean, I know Axel is somewhat of a pyromaniac, but are you sure he'd go as far as to burn your kingdom down?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. When I'm mad, I'm right and I know he did it. I'm pretty sure he and his crew are arriving at port." The princess said, considering that if she looked carefully enough into the distance, she saw a ship sailing closer.

The princess got up on her horse's back and looked at Ayame strangely. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't have a steed."

Ayame didn't answer as she looked at the ground. "Really? Then do you know how to ride a horse?" The princess questioned her.

No reply.

The princess shook her head. "Just where are you from? Anyway, you can ride on Midnight with me."

"Midnight?" Ayame asked. The princess nudged her horse.

"Oh. Okay." Ayame managed to get up on Midnight's back, though it was in an awkward fashion,

"Are you up?" Ayame nodded in response to the princess's question. "Good. Make sure you hold on. Anyway, giddy-up boy!"

The princess gently whacked Midnight before the horse galloped into the burnt down city to the port where the princess guided him.

And yet, Ayame had no clue what was going on nor did she know if this really was reality or not.

XxXxX

A/N: I know I shouldn't have written another fanfic. It is also pretty obvious who the princess is, but her name won't be officially revealed until the next chapter.

I got a bit of inspiration from the anime Inuyasha and this one game that its in progress called Fiona Frightening and the Wicked Wardrobe.

I'm also writing this in a journal, so I know how to write the chapters out.

Please review if you'd like, please don't flame and please give me a suggestion of how I can improve as a writer to further improve my stories.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Sail

A/N: Hello everyone welcome back.

If you were wondering why it took a while for me to post chapter 2, as I may have said before, I've been writing this out. I've already written up to chapter 6.

Now to respond to reviews.

Guest: Hmm… You may be right. Thank you.

Silent Searcher: She is? I didn't know that. She's a bit different than my other characters, honestly.

Okay, anyway, in the previous chapter, the princess (whose name will be revealed in chapter 4) and Ayame had headed off to find Axel, the pirate captain, who the princess accused of being the one who had burnt her kingdom down.

I own absolutely nothing but my original characters. Also, if the Kingdom Hearts characters are rather out of character, I'm sorry.

Here's chapter 2.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Setting Sail

On the sea route leading to Littlebrooke, Captain Axel and his crew had been sailing there on Axel's ship, the Dancing Flame, from Twilight Town for the past few days.

As they were sailing there, Axel asked Ventus, who was atop of the watch post, keeping an eye out for their locations or enemy ships, to look out and find Littlebrooke and make an estimate of time before they got to their destination.

The golden-blonde haired boy obliged with the answer of, "Aye, aye, Captain!" He proceeded to look out of the telescope he held on him, and looked out in the distance to make an estimate.

However, when he looked out, there was something wrong. Were they not heading in the right direction? No…he could've sworn they were. So, he decided to ask Roxas, who just happened to be the first mate of Axel as well as his twin brother.

"Hey Roxas? Could you come up here for a second?" Ventus asked rather nervously. Roxas nodded and it took a bit, but he climbed up to his brother and now he was facing him.

"What's wrong, Ven? Did something happen?" Roxas asked him. Ventus proceeded to hand the telescope to Roxas. "Could you look in the direction of Littlebrooke? I felt like I needed to clarify something."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Ventus before answering, "Okay…? I don't know why you're so worried." Roxas looked out the telescope and zoomed in a bit.

On this few day journey to and from Twilight Town, Twilight Town was east of Littlebrooke. That meant that the ship was heading west (though that was fairly easy to figure out in a way.) and that was the direction Roxas looked.

The closer they got, it was quickly realized by the two that something was very wrong here. Axel was getting a bit impatient.

"Ventus, it usually doesn't take you this long to make an estimate. What's wrong?" Ventus gulped upon hearing this.

"Uh…nothing Axel! We'll arrive in Littlebrooke in about 15 minutes." Ventus called out to him.

Axel found it a bit suspicious with how Ventus was acting, but he shrugged and dealt with hit.

Then Roxas and Ventus looked at each other and Roxas whispered to Ventus, "What happened to Littlebrooke? We only left three days ago."

Ventus shrugged. "I dunno, Roxas! It looks like a lotta charcoal now though."

Considering the fact that they had left three days ago, before the incident of Littlebrooke being burnt down, that would've meant that Axel wasn't the culprit.

If that were the case, the Dancing Flame would have to be by the docks or close to Littlebrooke in some way or form. That would've meant that the crew would've died with the ship (Axel's case will be explained later.)

So, that meant the Princess being an idiot with her assumption and was conclusion jumping. But who could've done it?

Anyway, when the ship arrived at port, Axel noticed that the once booming and magnificent was burnt in areas, and others in complete ashes from the fire from the night before.

Roxas didn't say a word about it, but Axel was surprised. "It looks like someone went in with a lighter and had some fun bringing this place down." Axel pointed out after making a quick observation.

Roxas simply nodded.

Considering that there would really be nothing in their way except the remains of the city, Ayame and the princess had arrived before Axel did. So, she had awaited patiently along with Ayame on her horse before he got there so when he got there, she could kill him for his nonexistent crime.

Getting off Midnight, the princess began to storm over to Axel, and drew her blade. "There you are you damned Pyro!"

Just in case, Axel drew his cutlass just so he had a way of defending himself. "Hey princess. You seemed pissed." Axel said, clearly pointing out the obvious of the princess' irritation.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She hissed at him.

Axel boredly gazed at the Princess. "What's up with you?"

"Like you didn't know!" She slashed at Axel causing Roxas to dodge and Axel to hop back.

Ayame gasped. "Uh…Princess?" The Princess stopped her attack and said, "I have a name."

Ayame sighed at the Princess. She knew that, but it's not like the Princess was willing to tell her. "I'm aware of that, but…" The princess was questioning her decision of why she decided to bring Ayame in the first place by her stupidity.

"What is it? Why can't you keep your mouth closed?" Ayame sighed. Why is it that the Princess never showed her any respect?

As a response, Ayame replied, "Um…your highness. I hate to be rude, but this is the first I've spoken since we rode on your horse here."

"I know that. Can I please execute this damned Pirate first for burning my Kingdom down?" Axel frowned and stared at the Princess.

"Pardon?" He asked.

Roxas frowned before saying, "We just got here, and I'm pretty sure you saw."

The Princess was taken aback. "What?! You don't mean that…"

Ayame went to explaining. "You can't just jump to conclusions. Besides, I highly doubt the Pirate Captain would be crazy enough to burn a city down."

There was an awkward silence, and Axel stared at Ayame with an eyebrow raised. "What did you just call me?" Axel asked Ayame.

"You're the pirate captain and the golden-blonde haired boy is your best friend and first mate, right?" Ayame asked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah. But I have a name. So does he." Axel looked at the Princess.

"She doesn't think we have names. Apparently, reading something made her believe we were called by our titles." The princess explained.

Axel nodded. "Well, first of all, my name is Axel, and this is Roxas. Got it memorized?" Ayame surprised them with a sudden squeal.

"You said it! You said it!" She said happily. Axel had no idea what was wrong with this chick.

"And next of all, listen princess. I'm not so low I'd burn this place down. I couldn't park my ship if I burnt the city down. And just because I like fire doesn't mean I'll use it improperly."

As the Princess spoke with Axel, Ayame gazed at the beautiful boat in port, and she was surprised that it had belonged to Axel in the first place. Despite the book had described the appearance of the Dancing Flame really well, she always imagined it to look like a pirate ship.

Seeing it now, the boat looked like it belonged to a rich trader instead of a Pirate Captain, honestly. And Ayame couldn't resist saying something. "Uh…Captain Axel?"

The Princess and Axel quit talking and Axel stared at Ayame. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Your boat… its really beautiful. I've never seen a boat or a pirate ship for that matter up so close." Ayame told Axel.

Axel looked at his ship before looking at Ayame, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the princess cleared her throat and he closed his mouth.

"Excuse me. We were talking." The princess indicated the obvious before continuing. "I think if I were to find the one who burnt my Kingdom down, the quickest way is to travel a lot of ground without having to stop and rest multiple times and I think the best way would be by boat."

Ayame had a slight feeling what the Princess was getting onto and Axel and Roxas looked at each other when they heard the Princess say, "By boat".

That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Uh…your highness. You don't mean Axel's ship, do you?"

She crossed her arms. "Didn't you even catch that? Its not like there are any other boats in this port."

Axel wasn't agreeing with the Princess. "Oh no. You're royalty. Don't you have your own boat?" Axel questioned her, having a bit of hope she did…

…Though his hopes were crushed.

"I used to. However, my boat burnt down in the fire as well as those within it. Therefore, considering this is the only vessel here, which means I'm coming with you yet again, Pyro Pirate."

Axel narrowed his eyes and sighed at her rude nickname. Yet she was a Princess with very little manners. "Fine, princess. Don't get your hopes up about the sail. Knowing you, you complain a lot."

When he looked around, he already saw that the Princess was aboard already. "Are you coming or not? You're the Captain."

Axel shook his head at here before saying, "C'mon Roxas." And getting aboard himself, with Roxas following. That left Ayame as well as Midnight.

"Hey, are you coming?" Roxas asked Ayame. She awkwardly adjusted her glasses.

"Uh…I have a name. And what about Midnight?" Ayame asked the Princess.

The princess blinked. "I almost forgot about him. Well, Captain?"

Axel sighed. "Of course you just had to ride a horse here."

"Midnight's been aboard before though." She reminded Axel. The horse whinnied in agreement.

Ayame sighed. "I'll get the horse."

XxXxX

After getting the deal with the horse dealt with, the Dancing Flame was finally able to set sail. Ayame stood on deck, though as the ship moved, Ayame felt sick, so she decided to position herself closer to the railing.

This was strange. She didn't have motion sickness, and she didn't get what was wrong. "Ugh…"

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked Ayame.

"I feel sick…I don't understand why." Axel blinked at Ayame.

"Considering you haven't really seen a boat before, I'm guessing that you haven't been on one, right?" Axel asked Ayame. She nodded. She might've been on a boat when she was younger, but she couldn't remember.

"Well, then you must be seasick. Get used to it soon, because you're going to likely be up here a lot. If you feel sick, go to your cabin." Axel walked off and Ayame heard the Princess laugh at her.

Ayame frowned at her, bitterly asking, "Why are you laughing?"

"You get seasick." Ayame frowned at this. "_Thank you for pointing out the obvious._"

"So what?" Ayame asked, her stomach hurting a bit afterward.

"You're pretty pathetic." Another cough came from Ayame yet again before she glared at her. "I really haven't sailed on a boat much before, unlike you. Where I'm from, its not exactly a place with a port."

The princess was curious about this. "Really? Just where are you from anyway?"

"Well, I'm from a place with a lot of mean, stupid girls." Ayame answered before getting away from the railing and going off to her cabin, mumbling, "Like you." Under her breath to finish her statement.

This adventure was going to be fun, wasn't it?

XxXxX

A/N: The Princess still doesn't reveal her name. I nearly wrote her name in this chapter many times. Her name will be revealed in chapter 3, but will be officially revealed in chapter 4 by the Prince who joins them.

And you can probably guess who the Prince is.

Also, I explain the relationship between her and Axel later, and I had initially completely forgotten about the horse in the rough draft.

I also got the name, Dancing Flame, by Axel's title in the Organization XII, which is the Flurry of Dancing Flames if you caught that.

Anyway, like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame and please leave a suggestion or tell me how I can improve.

I apologize it took so long to write this chapter and I will see you all in the next.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: To Hollow Bastion

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back.

We know that in the previous chapter, the misconception about Littlebrooke being burnt down by Axel was cleared, as we found out it wasn't him, they began to set sail and of course, the ever stubborn Princess hasn't revealed her name yet.

I also already replied to Auraheart's review via PM, and there isn't much of a point of repeating my answer (though I tend to do that.)

Silent Searcher: Thanks. Actually, Ayame fangirls quite a bit in this story. Especially because of her OTP.

I own nothing but my OCs.

Here is chapter 3.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: To Hollow Bastion

It had been a day or two since Ayame set sail on the Dancing Flame with the Princess, Axel and everyone else on the boat.

In that times, Ayame decided that she hated sailing on a boat (considering she hadn't gotten over he sea-sickness yet), and she had to mainly stay cooped up in her room.

But on deck, she was stuck by the boat's railings.

And since Ayame was stuck sharing a cabin with the Princess, which was one of the few cabins above deck (considering there was only two), the Princess continued acting coldly and still treated her like she was inferior. Though because of her experience with the cold-hearted girls from where she was from, Ayame was used to it.

Another thing is that Axel didn't really acknowledge Ayame… in fact, barely anyone acknowledged Ayame except for Roxas and Ventus, and the Princess acknowledged her, but as I just said, rather coldly.

Yet another thing bugging Ayame (other than her seasickness) was that she was feeling very homesick. She was missing a lot of things back home, but she was especially missing her dear mother and her books.

The only good thing that came out of this was the book.

Despite I haven't said a word about it; the book had appeared unnoticed with Ayame. The book as in Ayame's favorite book, aka the book that had pulled her in the world in the first place.

Apparently, since the story was being rewritten from within, the book magically printed everything that happened down into the empty pages. Considering that nobody knew the book was there, except for Ayame of course, she was able to read what happened in the book so far as it was recording. The book was never the same each time Ayame read it.

It also gave warnings in a way with action going on. Like on the third night of the voyage, there was a storm, which made Ayame panic and it was one of the few times the Princess actually treated her kindly.

In fact, the Princess was trying to calm her down about the ship's condition in the storm and that Axel knew how to protect the boat as she had been in a similar situation before.

So, when Ayame went out of the cabin, to speak with Axel about it, he had already put up a protective barrier around the boat, making it pointless in the first place to even go up onto the deck.

And Ayame had forgotten that they could use magic in the world, making her ask a stupid question, which Axel responded with a question about magic not being in her world, and made him wonder just where Ayame was from.

Especially when she explained that magic was just tricks and illusions in her world.

Afterwards, Axel ordered Ayame to go back to her cabin, especially as looked drowsy from all that happened.

The thought in Ayame's head was in the form of yet another question. A question about how the world had magic, but how she should've known.

Especially considering that this world was from a fairytale, so it made complete sense.

XxXxX

The next morning, Ayame had spoken to the princess again on the deck of the ship.

And it was about her being oblivious to the fact that magic existed in the world here. So, the princess questioned Ayame's intelligence once again.

"You didn't know magic was in this world? Really, just how stupid are you?" Ayame sighed at the Princess' question.

Just why couldn't the princess at least say one nice thing to her? Ayame knew that she was royalty, but it didn't mean that she had to constantly insult her. If the fact her kingdom was burnt down had put her into a constant bitter mood, and she couldn't really be nice to her since Ayame couldn't help stop it, that's fine.

But Ayame noticed the Princess was nice to pretty much everyone in her own way except for Ayame herself. Really, there was no need for the princess to be so rude and unkind to her like this, and that she didn't need to constantly insult her.

Especially considering Ayame was smarter than the Princess accused her to be. It wasn't her fault she didn't know. In fact, Ayame had every right to question the princess back.

One, the princess still didn't tell Ayame her name, yet she knew Axel, Roxas and everyone on the ship's name except for the Princess herself.

Two, as Ayame said many times, the fairytale never gave the character's names, despite the characters knew each others names, and it always referred to them by their titles.

Three, it was rare for the book to mention magic. In fact, it barely did, and it was rare for magic to be used in the story. Despite Ayame practically had the story memorized in her brain, the only detail she had forgotten was the fact about magic in the world because of those really rare times.

So, Ayame decided to finally say something, looking up from reading the story. "Your highness, I'm not stupid like you keep saying I am. The fairytale did not give some details, like names, and magic was used in it, but those times were extremely rare."

Yet the brunette still didn't look amused. With a sigh beforehand, she asked yet another question. "First of all, I told you this was reality, and what fairytale are you talking about… And what are you reading?"

Ayame paled up. "_Oh no… I just had to read this out in the open, didn't I?_" Ayame shut the book and made an attempt to hide the book behind her back, despite the Princess already saw the book.

"Uh… what book, Princess? I had nothing of the sort. You saw absolutely nothing."

Considering they were on the deck, it meant there were more people around. "But if you don't have a book, why are you hiding one behind your back?" Ventus asked her from the watch post.

Ayame frowned at Ventus. Why'd he have to make it obvious? Adjusting her glasses just right, Ayame made it look like there was a glare on the glass, which was good for her so she could hide the fear in her eyes. It was working quite well.

"I do not have a book behind my back, even if Ventus said so." Ayame declared (despite she was well aware of the fact she was lying.).

"So, if you don't have a book, why does it look like you are hiding something behind your back?" Axel asked Ayame, kind of approaching her and the Princess which made Ayame's face turn a bright red really quickly.

"It's not a book…its my uh… diary. Yes, my diary! Um… now if you excuse me, I need to go back into my cabin or I'll throw up from my seasickness that I that I still haven't gotten over yet. So… um… Bye!" Ayame quickly darted off in the direction of her and the Princess' cabin, and when she was gone, the Princess went to speaking to Axel.

"So, Captain Axel." She began, speaking rather formally (much to Axel's annoyance.).

"Yeah Princess?" He asked her.

The princess narrowed her eyes. "You can address me by my first name, if you please."

Axel huffed. "Yes Penelope?" He asked her in a rather monotone voice.

"Where are we sailing to?"

"Usually after leaving from Littlebrooke, we go in the direction of Hollow Bastion to buy supplies." The look on Penelope's face changed to dread really quickly.

"Hollow Bastion?" Axel nodded at her, and he expected her to sigh in irritation (which she did).

"You know I hate going there! I hate having to go there and deal with him!" She complained. "So where are we going afterwards?"

"The Sakura Isles." Penelope was pissed.

"I hate going there even more than Hollow Bastion! Why is it that when you plan these trips, you usually end up going to places I hate?!" She asked.

"Not my fault you decided to sail on here with me. Besides, we kinda have to go there as rest stops to buy supplies. I don't want anyone dying on this trip." Axel answered.

"You already told me that. Still, when we go to Hollow Bastion, all I hope is that that stupid Prince isn't conveniently there to ruin my day." She replied to Axel.

"Once again, your highness. It's your fault you decided to come on here."

Penelope turned away and with a "Hmph!" she went off to her cabin.

So, it took about 3-4 Days, but they arrived in the port of the city of Hollow Bastion.

And Ayame had discovered more things about the book.

XxXxX

A/N: I know you all saw it coming. Seriously, it was really hard to not write her name.

And because of the fact that Ayame is the main character here, not Penelope, Penelope will be referred to as the Princess until a specific someone blows her cover.

Like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame and tell me who I can improve as an author.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: To sneak away

A/N: All I will say for now is that they're heading to Hollow Bastion in this chapter, and some other events happen too.

Silent Searcher: Yep, she is. Its good you have an idea of whom. Also, thank you.

I own nothing but my OCs.

Here's the fourth chapter.

XxXxX

Chapter 4: To sneak away

At their destination, when they had finally arrived at Port, at first, Ayame had refused to get off the ship. Even when Roxas called her.

Her reasoning was partially because she wanted to protect the book, but the other reason was because she wasn't willing to leave, and she didn't want to put up with the Princess.

It got to the point where Axel ended up dragging her off the ship while she had the book in hand, and Roxas followed the two. Well, actually, Axel ended up carrying Ayame, but he pretty much forced her to leave the ship. Even when Ayame asked if she had to come (hoping it was optional).

No, Axel didn't respond, in case you were wondering.

Upon getting off of the boat, Axel set Ayame down, and then told her very sternly, "Don't you even think about going back on the ship into your cabin or I'll come back and get you, and also lock the door of your cabin so you can't get in. Got it?"

Ayame slowly nodded, not wanting to think about being locked out of her cabin. "Y-yes sir." When Ayame looked at the princess, she saw how equally unimpressed and unamused she was at what had just occurred.

"There you are. I don't want you to leave me waiting like this again- especially in places I hate. Like this one." She snapped. Ayame noticed a familiar character passing by as that was said, but as soon as the Princess spoke, the person immediately stopped and turned.

Then Ayame quickly figured out who is was as soon as she heard the person's masculine voice. "Penelope? Is that you?" The princess paled up when she heard that voice, and she cringed upon turning around.

Ayame momentarily looked around before asking, "Um… who's this Penelope you speak of?" The princess seemed ticked off when Roxas explained it to her.

"You didn't know the Princess's name was Penelope? She didn't tell you?" Roxas asked Ayame. The girl immediately narrowed her eyes at Penelope, answering very flatly, "No. She didn't ever tell me."

Penelope was furious now. Her name got revealed to Ayame, which she didn't want, and it had to be by HIM.

And upon getting a closer look, it came to Ayame that the person who revealed Penelope's name was the Prince from her book. One of the characters Penelope hated other than the Composer, who was the Ruler of the Sakura Isles.

It also made Ayame feel fortunate she had memorized the concept art book when she got the anniversary edition as it allowed Ayame to better picture the characters (though the book did a really good job at putting how they looked into her head), and allow her to recognize their distinct appearances.

This character, the Prince, had long silver hair that reached past his shoulders, but not mid-back. Unlike Penelope, he didn't wear a crown on his head, but instead, he wore a black band, which went beneath his hair, and it was visible across his forehead, though beneath his bangs. His eyes were a pretty teal color, and he had somewhat of a muscular tone. The outfit he usually wore had a white, silver and black color scheme, and what looked like a cape was in actuality a cloak he'd wear to disguise himself.

And if Ayame remembered correctly, as the Prince was really charming and handsome, he was usually the favorite character of many girls he knew, and he had a lot of fan girls. It also bugged her with the Fanfiction she saw about the story because of it.

"Damn it, Riku! Why'd you reveal my name to that?" Penelope shouted at the Prince before slapping him. Ayame had taken great offense to what Penelope just called her, but then again, she acted like a bitch to her anyway, so there was no point in getting offended.

But the Prince had a name too? As Ayame was surprised yet again by the blunt obvious before her, she watched Riku rub his cheek and let out a sigh before taking Penelope's hand and kissing it, causing her to cringe and draw her hand back. And he was smacked yet again. Luckily, he was enduring the whole deal pretty well.

"Come on, Penelope. Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her, with a tiny amount of hope in his voice.

Yeah no.

Penelope let out a huff. Quickly after, she rudely stated, "Like I ever would be happy. You annoy me to death."

Despite that, the Prince and the Princess being together was Ayame's OTP. She always dreamt and imagined them being cute together, especially by their artwork, but seeing them in flesh and blood in this situation, she was proven wrong.

By proven wrong, meaning they looked like a painting of a couple of sorts- appearing absolutely perfect together. And Ayame could help but say, "Aww…" with her eyes lighting up.

Penelope seemed freaked out by the fact that Ayame was encouraging this, so she proceeded to shove Riku away, taking him off guard, but he managed to keep himself from falling over. "Look, whatever that mind of yours thinks, it isn't true."

Ayame smiled and shook her head. "Yeah right." After, Ayame looked over at Axel and Roxas, who were talking to each other while waiting for Penelope to shut up.

For some strange reason, Ayame also shipped Axel and Roxas for reasons unknown. Even to Ayame herself. To her, they just looked so cute together. And she noticed that they were almost always seen with each other in this world. In fact, this case existed in the book.

You see, in the story, or the story that Ayame had remembered, the Pirate Captain (Axel) was almost always seen with his First Mate (Roxas) and it was especially a rare case to see them separate. She was unsure if it was the relationship they had as best friends or as the Captain and his First Mate.

However, with Ayame strangely being one of those kinds of people, it kind of caused her to think that their relationship was something else. Though that was in her daydreams.

So, when she snapped back into reality, she noticed that Axel made the decision that Penelope was clearly not going to shut up, as she had began arguing with Riku, he was going to get the intended task of getting supplies for the voyage without her, and Roxas was following him.

"Aww…" Ayame sighed, though the two stopped and proceeded to look back and stare at Ayame like she was crazy.

"Why are you staring at us?" Axel asked Ayame, looking suspicious. Ayame turned red and turned away, and looked at Penelope and Riku. It was at the point where Penelope was tugging on his silvery hair, and he looked as if he was in pain, but he tried to look content, as if he were used to this. Not that it was working.

Ayame giggled at them until Axel ruined the moment. "Hey lovebirds. We came here to get supplies. If you're going to mess around, go get a room."

Riku proceeded to shove Penelope away and got her to calm down. Then he focused on Axel. "Wait, you were coming here to go to the market?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. It's likely that you know where it is, since it is your Kingdom."

Afterwards, it got into a conversation of why Riku was in the area in the first place. It related to the fact that Littlebrooke had been burnt down. And he was going to check, since he was worried Penelope had also died.

Fortunately, she wasn't. Except…

"If someone's out to kill you as they had the nerve to burn Littlebrooke down, I decided that I should protect you just in case, whether you like it or not." Penelope froze up and Axel was silent for a moment.

"Wait… If you're going to protect her… it doesn't mean you're coming with us, right?" Axel was hoping that Riku wasn't. However, his hopes were quickly shattered.

"If Penelope is sailing with you, then I'm coming along too." Whelp, Axel was upset now. And greatly annoyed.

So, after Riku and Axel made a quick deal, and the group was heading to the market, Ayame began trying to sneak off in the moment, and Roxas noticed. However, he could say nothing as the girl motioned him to not tell Axel, and she quickly got back onto the ship.

XxXxX

You know that feeling when you are going to do something you really aren't supposed to, except you're going to do the thing anyway and you know you'll regret it?

Well, that was exactly what Ayame had been feeling at the moment.

There was a reason behind of the guilt at first. You see, there was this rule.

A somewhat simple rule on the Dancing Flame about obeying orders. Now, it's not like you'd have to walk the plank or whatever if you didn't obey orders.

You see, if you disobeyed a direct order from the Captain, you'd get in big trouble. Like really big trouble. And Ayame had read about a situation in the story where someone disobeyed Axel's orders and let's say what happened wasn't relatively pleasant.

It also isn't good to have Axel angry at you. Now, he usually acts pretty calm and collected. And you can't really tell what he's thinking, but trust me, it isn't good when he's mad.

And Ayame knew that if Axel found out, she'd be in big trouble, especially considering she already had a warning about going back onto the ship. The good thing is that Axel didn't see her sneak off, but…

_Now isn't a good time to worry. If he finds out, I'll deal with him later… no matter how scary he is. _Ayame thought to herself. Before going into her room, Ayame gulped and slowly opened the door to her and Penelope's cabin and set the book onto her bed.

Opening it up, she thought of home and the desire of just going home and light enveloped her, and with a flash, Ayame appeared at home in her house on her bed.

A secret Ayame found out about the book is that she could use it as a gateway back home. So, if there was something she needed to do back home, she could do it.

How'd she find out? Well, it unintentionally happened the night before, but we can get to that later.

So, Ayame packed up a few changes of clothes and changed out of her outfit into a different one and quickly proceeded to go out into the Living Room, where she saw her mother drinking tea and reading a book.

"Hey mom…?" Ayame asked her, surprising her mom. The woman looked to see her daughter and gasped, before getting up and hugging her.

"Ayame! Where have you been… and why do you smell like the sea…" Ayame had to quickly interrupt her mom.

"Sorry to ask, but I need to go grocery shopping. So, can I borrow your debit card and some fabric bags?" Ayame's mother looked confused.

"I went shopping a few days ago…"

Ayame proceeded to interrupt her mom again, feeling some guilt about it, but she was in a rush. "No, no. It's not for me or you. It's for someone else. And I'm likely going to need the portable fridge, and likely the cooler, so can I borrow those too?"

"Um… okay?" Ayame's mother pulled out the Portable Fridge they conveniently had, and Ayame quickly took it, and the cooler they had and lifted them onto her bed. Then her mother gave Ayame her debit card as well as her rewards card and some fabric bags as requested and she thanked her mom before going shopping.

And she was in a hurry. The bad thing was that it took around 30-40 minutes, but she bought a lot of fruits and vegetables and a lot of fresh water and despite the borrowed fabric bags were extremely heavy, it all cost less than she expected. Thank goodness for her mother's rewards card and coupons.

So, when Ayame got back, she gave what she borrowed back except for the fabric bags, which she took the contents of fruits and vegetables out of and thoroughly washed them before wrapping it up, and put them back in the bags.

Then she decided to bring her bag with her stuff in it (with her clothes. And she decided to bring some books along too just because) first. So, after getting her bag and heading back into the story world, Ayame set her bag on her bed and sighed in relief.

Until she turned to see the last person she wanted to see.

And he was pissed.

"Oh… uh… hi Captain?" Ayame greeted before laughing nervously.

Well, this wasn't going to be good.

XxXxX

A/N: I consider this to be an AU story of sorts. The characters are kinda similar to themselves in Kingdom Hearts (or Re: Kingdom hearts with Penelope) but not really.

Also, the shopping trip in Hollow Bastion didn't take very long. In fact, Axel knew Ayame would likely be in her room (let's say he found out she snuck off) and after the trip, he immediately went there.

So, Ayame's in some really big trouble now.

Also, sorry for taking so long just to type this up. I've had chapter 4 done for a while now.

Anyway, like usual, please review if you'd like, please don't flame and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how to improve.

I will see you all in chapter 5.

Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5: Excuses

A/N: You know what happened the previous chapter… if you read it of course. As short recap, Ayame is in big trouble.

Silent Searcher: Thank you. I know I have more description in this story than others, but I did it as this story is meant to do so. And since the story is being written off-screen in a Mickey Mouse journal… yeah. But thank you.

I own nothing but my OCs.

Here's chapter 5.

XxXxX

Chapter 5: Excuses

Ayame knew Axel was pissed. That's one thing.

Another thing was that Ayame was refusing to make eye contact with Axel. But she was already tense and shaking, and the poor girl was pretty sure she was going to get paralysis or some sort of unfortunate accident involved freezing up.

Maybe she'd break a few bones from how tense she was sooner or later, who knows?

"Ayame." Ayame was surprised that Axel even knew her name, but that wasn't the problem here. "Ayame, look at me." Axel ordered her.

Yep, he was definitely angry. And if she disobeyed another direct order…

Ayame shuddered thinking about it. Allowing the light to put a glare onto her glasses, she worriedly looked at Axel, making direct eye contact. In return, she got a death stare, which she really didn't want.

"Where were you while we were shopping?" Axel asked Ayame.

At first, Ayame looked away and tried to avoid answering. "Ayame. Answer the question."

With a nervous laugh, Ayame replied, trying really hard to look away from Axel and his emerald green stare, "I was…getting supplies?"

Axel blinked and crossed his arms, looking even more irritated than before. "But you know we were just getting supplies."

It was really hard to come up with reasoning without evidence. All the groceries plus the portable fridge as well as the cooler were all back at home, either on or by her bed.

"Yes… but…" Ayame stuttered.

"But…?"

"You see, Captain, I was just buying more in case an accident happened or we ran out or something on the way or we were stranded out in the middle of the ocean without food. And fresh water." Ayame knew she just made everything worse, as she could tell Axel didn't believe her, and her life was just about to become worse.

"Ah ha… And just where are the supplies you bought?"

This was going to be really hard to explain without looking like a complete idiot. "That's the hard thing to answer. I went back to my world to buy supplies."

"You're avoiding the question, Ayame."

Ayame shook her head and adjusted her glasses for the first time in a while. "No, no, Captain. I'm getting there…"

"If you're getting there, you'd be answering." Yep. Definitely getting to the point of her life worsening.

_I have to fix this quickly or who knows what'll happen?_ Ayame thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, Ayame tried her best to explain.

"Well, to make a long story short, the supplies are back where I came from- My room in my world, located near or on my bed in my bedroom." Ayame explained. Axel nodded.

Except it didn't necessarily mean he believed her. At first, Ayame took it as a slimmer of hope in this dark moment- only to quickly realize it was all a lie.

"So, what you're saying is that the "supplies" you bought, aren't here, but are somewhere else?"

_There goes my single glimmer of hope. Who knows what'll happen next?_ Ayame gulped just thinking about it. "Okay Axel, I'll prove my statement- just please let me go get my evidence and we can put this whole incident behind us… right?"

Axel chuckled before stopping and boredly saying, "Yeah, no." Axel went to the door. "I'll speak to you about this in private." Ayame was silent as Axel closed the door.

Ayame found that now, she had two options. Go back home and get her evidence with the risk of getting in even bigger trouble than she already had been in… or…

For some reason, Ayame's small, yet persuasive rebellious side had been kicking in again, causing her to lean towards the first option. She was about to use the book to go back home, but her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"C-come in…" Ayame squeaked. Luckily, when the door opened, it was Roxas.

Except then she quickly realized what Roxas was doing there for. "Oh no… this isn't about Axel, is it?" Roxas nodded.

Ayame sighed and Roxas spoke. "Axel's already upset enough already. Who knows what'll happen if you continue acting up like this?"

Ayame opened her mouth and almost said something until she was quickly cut off. "Seriously. I'd highly suggest…"

Ayame looked at the ground before standing up. "O-Okay. Let's get this over with…" Ayame muttered, gripping the book and deciding to take it with her as Roxas guided her to a very specific area on the ship- Which was the Captain's Room.

And Ayame was very tense as she followed Roxas, which was noticeable, but Roxas tried to ignore it. Even when they got to the door and Roxas knocked. Axel's voice was muffled behind the door when they heard him say, "Come in."

Roxas opened up the door for Ayame, who proceeded to try and adjust her glasses to allow the glare to hide her eyes and then she quietly went in. And much to her surprise, Roxas came in the room shortly after.

The girl prayed it was to keep her from being incinerated or something by Axel. It was fortunate he couldn't see her eyes, though she could see Axel's menacing stare.

Though Ayame was surprised by how calm Axel was when he spoke. "Ayame."

"Yes Captain?" She noticed Axel motion to a chair.

Ayame froze for a moment and Axel gave her a questioning stare. "Ayame. Don't you know how to sit in a chair?" The girl nodded.

"Well, I told you to sit down in the chair, didn't I?" Ayame really didn't want to ruin her relationship with Axel even more than she had already done. In silence, she sat in the chair.

"I'm glad you actually listened this time." Ayame heard Axel put emphasis on listen. This was going to be fun.

So, before Axel was able to speak, Ayame broke out into apology, startling both Axel and Roxas.

…Except it only made things worse as Axel got to the point of reminding Ayame of her mother.

"Ayame. Stop apologizing!" Axel ordered. Ayame closed her mouth. "Apologizing isn't going to get you out of this."

Ayame wasn't getting how this moment reminded her of her childhood, and every time when she did something bad and tried apologizing to her mother, she didn't get out of it.

So, to make things short, after a long explanation, it can be said that Ayame got in trouble regardless and she gained a grudge against Axel for it…

Though she wasn't the type for grudges really.

Afterwards, Ayame went back to the cabin and brought everything that she planned to. And now she had her evidence.

After getting everything set up, Ayame fell back asleep.

Until she heard arguing. At this point, Ayame was too irritated and too tired to care.

And then she heard the portable fridge and the coolers being messed with. "Nngh…quit messing with those. It'll be better in the long run." The girl mumbled before sleeping in peace.

Not that the next day would be peaceful anyway.

XxXxX

A/N: It was unintentional for the update to be so long, and I apologize for it.

I wish it were easy for me to type up chapters if I have a journal to use to write the story.

Anyway, like usual, please review if you'd like, I'd prefer if you didn't flame and please tell me how I can improve if you can.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6: Infuriation

A/N: I find it odd how I can update this despite all my other stories in journals are oddly too difficult? I don't know why, honestly.

I don't own anything but my original characters.

Here's the sixth chapter.

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Infuriation

Ayame was beginning to notice how she was starting to grow a bitter hatred for almost everyone on the ship except for those she hadn't talked to yet and Roxas.

And yet Ayame didn't know why. She knew she loved the story a lot. But why was it that she had a sudden hatred for most of the main characters?

That was when Ayame quickly noticed she was asking herself a question about something she already knew. The Princess had been a complete jerk to her the entire trip, she had been fairly bitter with Axel about what happened a few days before, and then she didn't hold much of a grudge with Riku, though he usually butted in if Ayame was trying to defend herself against Penelope's words.

Something else that had also been bothering Ayame was the fact Riku and Penelope wouldn't quit messing around with the portable fridge and the coolers, so she pretty much had to teach them what it was and how it would help them and how they needed to stop messing with it or they'd get scurvy or a lack of something and die.

Her sea sickness wasn't getting any better either. Regardless, Ayame was starting to want to go home at this point and see if they cared enough to go after her.

So, as Ayame was outside of her cabin, trying to keep focus and prevent nausea from getting to her as she was out on the boat as she read a book, she noticed Roxas knock on her cabin door before going in. "_He probably just wants to talk to Penelope and Riku about something._" Ayame continued to read her book.

Then at first, she hadn't noticed Roxas, Riku and Penelope walk out of the room, and Penelope proceeded to knock the book out of her hands to get her attention. "Ay! What the heck was that?" Ayame snapped at the Princess.

"Well so-rry! I didn't know you were mad."

"You just knocked my book out of my hands for no reason! How would you react if I knocked that tiara off your head?" Penelope appeared as if she was about ready to slap Ayame. "Why you little…"

"Knock it off, you two. No need to flip out at her, Ayame." Ayame adjusted her glasses to allow a glare to get onto them to prevent them from seeing her narrow her eyes.

Roxas decided to jump in. Not at Ayame to further upset her, but really to explain the reason Penelope knocked the book out of her hands. "Axel requested to speak with you three."

"Oh heck no. I'm not talking to him." Ayame replied.

"You kind of have to. It's a meeting." Roxas replied back. Ayame looked away and crossed her arms, before picking up her book except Roxas took the book away from her and motioned for her to get up and join the line.

Despite she really didn't want to, Ayame proceeded to do so and followed Roxas and the other two in the dreaded room that she never wanted to go into again. And Axel, of course, was waiting at his desk.

"Hiya, Flamehead. How are you?" Penelope asked. Axel shook his head at her.

"What? You do have a flamehead."

"Maybe I do, Princess. Still, this is a meeting." Axel pointed out, only resulting in Penelope flipping her hair, and taking a seat, along with Riku. Ayame moved to the corner of the room and stood there, resulting in the other four just giving her confused stares.

"Uh, Ayame?" Roxas began. "You know you can sit down, right?"

"I want to stand in the corner." She stubbornly answered.

"There's two more chairs left." Axel said back.

Ayame backed further into the corner, allowing a glare to catch onto her glasses.

Roxas sighed before sitting down, and they didn't start the meeting until Ayame sat in a chair, and at some point she did sit down.

Though there was really no point of her being at the meeting in the first place. Firstly, they all knew it was rather boring, and they had to talk about it regardless, and secondly, why was Ayame there if they were barely asking for her input?

If this had anything to do with the fact Ayame was more of a bystander watching the whole thing and she wasn't necessarily a main character in the story, and in reality, this was a mistake and it was never supposed to happen (though deeply on the inside, for Ayame this was the best thing ever), then why was she here? Would it even be the same regardless if she weren't there?

Ayame really didn't want to make the final decision that she was about to make, but at this point, she felt like it was inevitable. At first, the main four didn't see her as she got up and went to the door, but when she began to turn the doorknob, Axel proceeded to notice.

"…Ayame? Where are you going?" No response.

With a gleeful smile, Ayame opened up the door, got out and closed it. "…Did she seriously just do that."

The others were speechless at the moment.

So, Ayame quietly went to her cabin, with the smile remaining on her face, and returned home through the book, deciding to get those back when she returned to do so.

And thus, they never saw Ayame again, ending our tale.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Like I'd seriously just end the story like that. Why would I just have a six chapter story and end it off there? If that were the case, the true ending would be terrible. Terrible meaning the ending would be extremely unhappy.

What happened after Ayame went home through the book, with the belongings she took with her? Despite she had been there a few days before, though she got in trouble, Ayame quickly realized that she wasn't really used to not being on a boat. Especially by her rocking movements. She went out in the living room to greet her mother. "Hi mom."

Her mother proceeded to spit take in surprise and once again, she saw her daughter, asked, "Where have you been appearing from, Ayame?"

"Sorry. Though I assure you that I will permanently be back now… I think." Her mom wasn't getting what was up with her daughter, though she was very much concerned.

"Um… just to let you know, Shaun was looking for you. You haven't spoken to him in a while, you know." Ayame seemed to be excited upon the mention of her friend, and bidding goodbye to her mother at that moment, she proceeded to go find her friend outside of home to talk to them.

Though when she came back, the worst possible thing that could've happened at that moment proceeded to very much happen.

XxXxX

A/N: I'm not trying to share the same routine with a few other stories, but this time, I decided to leave you all with suspense of what happened.

But what happened that could've been so bad? You will see in the next chapter,

Like usual, please review if you'd like, I'd prefer if you didn't flame, and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

I apologize for how long it has been taking to update this. In fact, I've been writing out the chapters for a while, so I'm plenty ahead and have a few chapters to give you all.

Also, chapter 7 took the longest to write. It took three drafts.

Now, we will finally get to see what was so bad for Ayame.

I own nothing like usual.

Here's chapter 7!

XxXxX

Chapter 7: Why?

Do you know how it feels for something extremely unexpected to happen at the worst possible time that it could happen? Well, that was what Ayame was feeling right now. However, she didn't even seem surprised.

In fact, a lot of conflicting feelings were clashing against each other now, such as hatred, anger, confusion, bewilderment and shock. And possibly even more emotions as she felt them bubble up all at once. The one that erupted first was the most forceful; unfortunately for Ayame, and for everyone else it was anger.

"What are you doing here?"Ayame began, causing the others to notice her. It was like they didn't even understand the situation, which only built up her frustration, like a volcano getting ready to erupt once again.

Penelope's gaze met Ayame's, and she proceeded to ask, "Huh? What are you doing here Ayame?"

"I refuse to tell you why I'm here," Ayame growled. "Instead, you will quit avoiding the question and telling me why the heck you're here!"

Axel decided to be the one to answer Ayame, and he answered quite calmly, "Well, shortly after you left, the decision was made to go after you. We can't just suddenly have you leave during our trip, y'know, since you came at the start of it."

With the usual adjustment of her glasses, the glare focused onto them, making Ayame look quite intimidating as she lowered her head. In a low voice, she hissed, "What."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear me?"

She twitched, and then, in an unusual and unsettling calm, Ayame replied, "I heard you. And guess what?"

The four were quiet, almost aware of the lit spark. "Um… yes?"

It was then proved Ayame was extremely scary when she was mad, and the glare on her glasses broke, her amber eyes flashing the moment they were revealed. "Tell me why the heck I should go with you when you've trespassed into my house, and more specifically, my ROOM, without me knowing? And why do you think I should go back in the first place, especially considering how rude you've been to me?"

"Um…" Roxas was cut off upon realizing Ayame wasn't even done yet.

"I refuse to go back, and I refuse to put up with you. Now, GET BACK IN YOUR BOOK!" She shouted at them.

Unfortunately, Ayame was unaware of the fact of how she had been worrying her mother when she heard her yelling at someone. "Aya, dear. Is something wrong?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but please pretend that you don't hear anything." She only managed to get more worried and concerned about her daughter, as it appeared that Ayame was trying to hide something from her, especially as she heard Ayame begin to argue with someone.

And then, she heard more voices questioning Ayame, when a "book" was mentioned.

She stopped what she was doing before going and checking on her, and when she came into the room, she was shocked. The four storybook characters noticed Ayame's mother, but Ayame didn't. "Ayame…? Why are the Prince, the Princess, the Pirate-Captain and the First-Mate from that story (that you may be obsessed with) here?"

The use of their titles only caused them to glare at her, and Ayame's mother cringed. With a heavy sigh, Ayame decided it was time to finally explain what had happened to her to her mother.

XxXxX

Ayame had explained everything to her mother while they were out in the living room, and the four storybook characters were at the kitchen table of her house, talking about this current situation. When she told her mother about her adventure, she didn't know whether or not to be amazed or confused.

Though the first matter of concern was the fact the characters really did have names. "I'm surprised the characters secretly had names. The author never stated them. I was always certain they just had titles up until now."

"What is so surprising to you people about us having names?!" Roxas asked, sounding upset as he shouted the question at Ayame and her mother, standing up.

Ayame motioned for Roxas to sit down as she spoke next. "The story never explicitly stated your names (like I might've said many times already), and only referred to all of you by your titles. So we don't keep having misunderstandings like this, I'll introduce my mother to you so she knows what to address you by."

The auburnette took a deep breath, pointing at each of them in some sort of order, starting with Axel, going to Roxas, then to Penelope and lastly to Riku. At first, considering how she knew them by title for so long, she couldn't help but be in a state of disbelief.

Except it didn't last for long. When Mrs. Sakura clarified it with Ayame one last time, she only annoyed the four to a greater extent. From there, Ayame explained all that she had experienced in her time gone. Her mother had many more questions as it wasn't what she remembered reading, and with the mention of Littlebrooke being burnt to ashes, Ayame brought some guilt to Penelope for not being able to do anything about it.

Afterwards, as Axel, Roxas, Penelope and Riku adjusted to the new environment, Ayame and Mrs. Sakura decided to give their proper introductions. They already knew what Ayame was called, so it was fine.

And while Ayame was rather plain about it, Mrs. Sakura was a bit more formal. "I'm Ayame's mother, as you already know. My name is Sorano. While you're here, please, try to make yourselves at home if you can."

It was fortunate that she was at least able to adjust to the situation.

With that, after the introductions were out of the way, the topic of dinner was brought up. From it being said, Ayame and Sorana Sakura both noticed that the four main storybook characters got up, and then, Ayame questioned them, "Um… guys. Where are you going?"

"To wash up for dinner." Penelope replied, appearing confused that Ayame didn't seem to get it. Well, she didn't, but regardless, she directed them to the bathroom before she and her mother decided to help prepare dinner for their guests.

When dinner did in fact, come along, it was unusually quiet as they ate, though nobody tried to comment or break the silence (as doing so would be hard). For Ayame, it was probably the most awkward dinner she had ever had in her life. Maybe it was because they just didn't know what to say and they were getting used to a new environment or something.

It did make sense if such were the case.

Regardless of that, shortly after, they figured out room arrangements, and much to Ayame's surprise, yet again, none of the characters seemed to be bothered by it at all. Axel, Roxas and Riku were to sleep in the guest room. Penelope was to share a room with Ayame for the night (and both were used to being in the same room by now, so it worked).

All Ayame was concerned about was how the arrangement would exactly go. When Penelope and Ayame went into Ayame's room to retire for the night, Ayame decided to at least be polite to her guest, and noting her clothing situation, she asked, "Do you want to borrow a spare set of pajamas I have (in hopes they'll fit)? Y'know, since you're stuck wearing your dress and your corset?" Ayame hadn't been paying attention to Penelope in that moment, but when she looked at her, upon adjusting her glasses, she saw that Penelope was in a silken dress with lacey straps, and she turned to her in confusion.

"Hm? I always have my under dress on when I'm asleep, though I'm unsure as to what you mean." Penelope seemed rather confused, and almost ticked off when she noticed how Ayame appeared to be rather uncomfortable about it, and she squinted at her.

"What, have you never seen an under dress before?"

"…No… it's just…"

"It's just what? Say it already." Penelope ordered, and Ayame nervously blurted it.

"Well, it's just that it's made of silk, and you might ruin it. Don't you have anything else to wear?" Ayame awkwardly asked her, being as careful as possible in her wording.

Sarcasm wasn't even needed to reply. "Well, my kingdom burnt down to cinders, and you witnessed it. So, to answer your question, no, I don't. Why do you care?"

"Well, for one thing, you're going to possibly ruin your silk dress ("I told you I always wear it to sleep, idiot." The Princess hissed under her breath), and for another, I realized that if I take you all out tomorrow, you're all going to look weird. And maybe you'll look like you belong at some kind of medieval fair or something." Ayame answered her, gulping a lump down when she noticed that Penelope seemed to be rather insulted.

"Weird? You already seem to dress in an odd manner. I don't understand how we will look weird." Penelope pointed out, and Ayame shook her head at her, approaching her closet and asking Penelope to look away as she changed from her current clothing to her pajamas, and spoke again once she was finished.

"Basically, I live in a world full of judgmental people. Though if it's ok with you guys, I don't mind taking you out to get normal clothes and anything else you need. The 'normal' clothes in my standards are so you guys better blend in and don't make a scene if we're in town."

The Princess considered it before nodding. "Well then. I suppose that will be a treat." She replied to Ayame, setting her crown on Ayame's bedside table before going to the opposite side of Ayame's bed and climbing onto it, making herself comfortable before falling asleep.

Ayame set her alarm and took off her glasses. She felt incredibly awkward that there was another person present, as she wasn't accustomed to it, but she tried to have some kind of sleepover mentality and allow it. Though the sleepover mentality also felt really awkward too.

Ayame took her glasses off and flicked off the lights, going over to her bed and getting in, giving Penelope her space and falling asleep.

XxXxX

What awoke Ayame was the familiar sound of her clock beeping three times as its alarm went off. She tried to sleep through it, though she heard a grumble next to her.

Except, all it did was continue. "Ayame… what is that noise…" The Princess groaned from beside her, as it continued. Ayame didn't respond, still partially asleep.

"Ayame… get the sound to stop…" She murmured, and Ayame snapped into it, though she had issues seeing the alarm. Then again, it was dark, but from the lack of her glasses, her sight appeared to be kind of blurry. She had to search for her glasses for a moment, but when the alarm beeped again, Penelope fully awoke, irritated and tired.

"Are you even listening to me…? Turn it off!" She barked, and Ayame sighed at her, nodding and finally taking hold of her glasses, though she accidentally hit her alarm and turned it off in the process. She adjusted them and didn't turn on the light quite yet.

"I think… the alarm's off." Ayame stated with a yawn in between, getting up and turning the light on, causing Penelope to groan and hide her face in a pillow.

"Penelope, its fine. I just turned the light on."

She grumbled something before slowly rising, adjusting to the light and then getting out of bed, brushing herself off. "What time is it now, Ayame?" Penelope questioned, turning to her, but still appearing quite visibly tired.

"It's 7 o' clock am. Why?"

"I see. Axel's likely been up for a few hours."

"What? What are you talking about, Penelope?" The princess only seemed to chuckle at her, thinking she was messing with her.

"I thought you knew."

"No, I don't. It's only 7. I don't see why Axel's already awake."

The response took Penelope off guard, but she tried to give an explanation, yawning at first before speaking. "Well then," she started, going over to Ayame's bedside table where she picked up her crown and gently placed it upon her head. "The Captain commonly awakens at around 4 or 5. He developed the trait of waking up early so make sure everything is in gear and also to keep watch just in case."

At first, Ayame hadn't heard the first part as she focused on fixing her hair and only heard the second. Except when it came to her, she paused and looked at Penelope, her amber hued eyes in astonishment. "You… you mean. Axel wakes up that early?!"

Penelope didn't bother replying as she opened up the door and left in response, freaking Ayame out and following the Princess out to the living room. Like she had previously stated, on the couch was Axel, who happened to be staring out the window.

Ayame tried to be polite. "Oh… Good morning, Captain." She calmly greeted, though Axel didn't seem to hear it. He was out of it for a moment before shaking his head and then hearing what she said, registering it and shifting his bright green-eyed gaze over to her.

Then, Ayame wondered why she acted polite. She still hadn't quite forgiven Axel for what had happened yet (though she knew she had to forgive him at some point because holding a grudge would get her nowhere) and he hadn't apologized, though Ayame knew that it was her fault and she was holding a grudge over nothing.

"Mornin'." He answered her, and Ayame tried to at least engage in a conversation though she noticed how Axel wasn't responding, and she couldn't figure out whether or not Axel was ignoring her, he spaced out, he was in deep thought, or he fell asleep. She noticed that Axel had fallen asleep, which was weirdly amusing as she knew he'd probably pass out from being sleep deprived at one point.

Ayame stood there a moment before sighing at Axel, adjusting her glasses and deciding to go and start breakfast. It was probably the best thing she could do right now considering how she was planning on taking the four characters shopping later and so they wouldn't complain.

She noticed Penelope yawn and head back to her room, and Ayame narrowed her eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath.

"Well, I guess everyone is tried today, huh?" She asked herself with a slight chuckle before going back to what she happened to be doing.

XxXxX

A few hours later, at noon, Ayame took the four shopping. It wasn't as hard as she thought, though she worried that she wouldn't have enough to get them al clothes, but fortunately, maybe due to the possible "magic" of her own world, or the character's currency changed depending on the environment, they were able to purchase things without much problems.

Except… there was this one thing. Ayame hadn't tried considering it too much since she was too mad to think about it the night prior, but she didn't understand why the storybook characters really had followed her out of the book.

She knew that Axel had briefly mentioned it. It was something about going back into the book, since Ayame couldn't just leave in the middle of the trip. It wasn't exactly how it worked according to the fairy tale characters.

So, as she was unlocking the door, carrying some of the bags, she heard Axel say something. "Hey Ayame. You know how I mentioned why you can't just leave the ship while we're sailing, right?"

"Yeah, I did." She answered, not paying attention as she worked on unlocking the top lock, which could be stubborn sometimes.

"Well, you're not going to get away with leaving the ship scot free." He indicated and Ayame said nothing, and didn't show her face to the others, but she was unimpressed, and then she groaned before unlocking the door.

Why was it so difficult for them to forgive her and why did they make it so hard?

-o-o-o-o-o-

…Man, writing up this chapter took much longer than necessary. And due to it, I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that. Fortunately, I have more chapters to type up, so hopefully, it won't take as long to post them like this did.

I mean, yes, this chapter also took a while to write (considering three drafts), but typing it up was ridiculous. Hopefully, this doesn't happen again.

Other than that, like usual, please review if you'd like, please refrain from flaming if possible, and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how I can improve my writing.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


End file.
